


Blood and Lust

by ktwrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I have joined the trash pile, Slow Burn, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites/pseuds/ktwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is in its very early stages but there are a few people who recognize the slow signs of the impending doom leaching its way through society. An acutely aware blonde Aussie by the name of Elyza Lex has spent years preparing for this moment while an unsuspecting teenage girl, Alicia Clark, is none the wiser until the two meet unexpectedly. Alicia soon realizes the discovery of the onslaught of the apocalypse isn't the only thing she did not anticipate upon meeting her new companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic but after the loss of Lexa on t100 I felt the need to mend my broken heart like most Clexa fans by delving into the fictional fictional character of Elyza Lex and her relationship with Alicia Clark. The Great Gay Migration has inspired me to continue the spirit of one of the most powerful characters of our generation and this is the result.

Sunshine dripped off the palms of the dozens of trees that lined the street, and the breeze lightly blew the branches, casting flickering shadows on the pavement. It was a stark contrast next to the scarlet shine of fresh blood trailing from the caved in head of the undead, now laying motionless on the street. Its skull was smashed in but the pale blue of its eyes remained untouched, leaving the blonde that just delivered the blow to its head to fear it may get up again. But the body remained still…lifeless at last.

This is how it began.

The girl huffed as she looked down to see dark red splatters covering her leather jacket, "Fucking unbelievable." She realized she must have it all over herself so she turned away from the undead laying on the street and marched onward in search for a place she could clean up. Afraid of traipsing through someone’s home for fear that she would find more of the undead, or scaring the homeowners who were not yet aware of what was happening, the blonde sifted through the subdivision trying to find a main road that would lead to a public rest stop or gas station.

She knew this was only the beginning but she had been preparing for this for years. The impending apocalypse was always something in the back of her mind; a welcomed venture because she had had enough bullshit to deal with in the real world. If the real world failed she would be free.

Up ahead the blonde girl could see another person slowly making their way down the middle of the street. She ran toward what appeared to be a young woman - her short skirt and backpack giving her away - as she got closer, shouting to get her attention. There was no response so the blonde slowed in her haste to reach the person she had hoped would still be human. She got close enough to give the moving body a quick tap to get its attention, allowing enough time for the blonde to hold up her bat, ready to swing. 

“What the hell are y-” the girl shrieked as she saw nothing but a bat stop inches before her face and she stumbled backwards landing hard on her tailbone. 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” the blonde lurched forward to try and help the young brunette up but she was denied by the swipe of her hand.

The girl, still flat on her back from shock, slowly sat up while ripping ear buds out of her ears. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” She cried out, about to make another outburst before seeing the blood on the blonde's face and jacket.

The blonde saw her eyes bulge and remembered she was caked in now dry blood. “Hey, whoa, no, you don’t understand!”

“I understand you’re covered in blood, wielding a bat, and you just attacked me! What the fuck?” 

“No, listen,” the blonde pleaded, “haven’t you seen the videos? Haven’t you seen one yet?”

“Seen what?”

“The undead! The numbers are getting bigger and they’re starting to roam around everywhere, I’m shocked you haven’t see one yet.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Not you, too. I’ve seen the news but they’re not dead. They’re infected but they’re controlling it.”

“Whose ‘they’?

“Well, I don’t know…the police and doctors.”

“You can’t be that naive,” the blonde shot her a small smirk. She was about to scoff at the girl for still being on the ground when she heard the familiar raspy growls in the distance. “Shit. Shit, shit shit.”

The blonde stuck out her arm to help the younger girl up but she hesitated. “Look, you can stay here and get snacked on or you can take my hand and stay alive!”

The brunette reached for the blondes outstretched arm. Instead of grabbing her hand they clutched onto each other’s forearms, securing the bind. Both girls met each other’s eyes, sharing confused looks for a moment.

“I’m Elyza Lex,” the blonde said while pulling up the brunette, all the while maintaining eye contact.

The brunette’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name. “Have we met before?”

“I don’t know, who are you?”

“Alicia...“ She hesitated while absorbing the blonde’s blue eyes. "Clark.”

The blonde smiled at how hard the girl pronounced the ‘k’ in her last name but as she turned to run, pulling the brunette along with her, she shouted back, “Maybe in another life, Princess, but certainly not in this one!”


	2. Safe Passings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza finds an abandoned building for the two girls to take refuge in while they figure out their next moves. As the two spend more time together it becomes apparent to Alicia how extra the blonde is, and Elyza challenges the brunette's sass. Classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the headcanons so this is an official heads up that I had to toss a few in here.

The two girls finally found refuge in an abandoned two-story office building, one that definitely looked vacant before the beginning of the apocalypse began. Elyza had picked the lock while Alicia waited impatiently as two more of the “infected”, as Alicia referred to them as, made their way in their direction.

“K, I got it,” the blonde gestured for Alicia to go in first.

Alicia jumped inside the door followed by Elyza who then slammed it shut and locked it. “Stay here, Princess,” Elyza said, already scouting out the building. “I need to make sure it’s clear first.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sure thing, beautiful.”

Alicia blushed but rolled her eyes. Now that they were out of the commotion it was the first time Alicia had a chance to take in the blonde. She wore a white tank top underneath her leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, and matching leather pants with combat style boots. She noticed a tattoo on her right wrist and was certain the girl must have more. It was also the first time she registered the lilt in the blondes voice. “You’re Australian? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Protecting your ass,” the blonde retorted.

“You know what I mean, smart ass.”

“Listen, we can play catch up when I’ve cleared this building. Stay quiet and close to me.”

“What, are you some sort of survival expert? Why am I supposed to believe you anyway,” Alicia shot a glance over to her new found companion who was hastily barricading the door with a desk.

“Because we saw three more of your infected mates on our way over here. Not sure if you noticed but they were chasing us, not on their way to the hospital,” the blonde panted as she shoved the desk against the handle of the door. “A little help here, princess?

“I told you not to call me that,” the brunette scolded but conceded. She walked over and gave the desk a hard shove with her hips, securing it against the door.

“Beautiful it is, then,” the blonde replied with a small smirk.

“You claim the apocalypse is happening yet that hasn't stopped you from making time to flirt with me?” Alicia asked while rolling her eyes. She saw that stupid smirk spread across Elyza’s face again. She shook her head, “Well go ahead and clear this place then because I’d rather eat a shoe than die beside you.”

“Lovely. Don't worry, no one’s dying this time, babe.”

Alicia furrowed her a brow at that comment but let it go, finally meeting Elyza’s request to stay silent while she checked the rest of the building.

Minutes later Elyza announced that the building was clear so the two climbed the stairs to secure a vantage point and discuss the next step of their plan. Elyza stepped away from the window and turned to Alicia, the setting sun casting a shadow on her face.

“it’s getting dark so I think we should spend the night here. If that phone of yours works I suggest you call whoever you need to call and tell them what’s happening,” Elyza instructed.

“We’re staying the night?” Alicia protested. “I don’t even know you! And I need to get back to my family!”

Elyza saw the worry in her eyes. She didn’t mock her or flash her trademark smirk this time. She walked over to the brunette and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Listen, I know you’re scared but we can’t go out there at night. We’re safe for now, just call them and explain. I’ll get you to your family in the morning." The two held eye contact and forest green registered the softness in those sky-blues. "I promise.”

Alicia was taken aback by the blondes softness, but was compliant under her touch. She left the main office space and went into the hallway to try and call her mom.

Elyza didn’t know what she was doing. She needed to get back to her place to collect supplies and get her bike, not gallivant around the city returning some girl to her family. But she couldn’t just leave her. She felt that connection when they first exchanged names and made contact. Elyza didn’t care what Alicia said earlier. 

She did know her.

 

“I found a bunch of emergency blankets stuffed in a closet out here,” Alicia said as she walked back into the main office space.

“Smart girl, Clark,” Elyza said, realizing immediately that it sounded unnatural rolling off her tongue.

“K, I’d prefer beautiful. That was weird.”

That was the first time Alicia had seen her counterpart turn away from the conversation without a snarky comeback. She liked having a bit of leverage for once.

“Okay, help me grab them so we can make a bed before it gets too dark in here.”

Alicia cocked an eyebrow, “Beds, you mean.” 

Elyza raised an eyebrow right back. “What? We’re not spooning?” There was that smirk again, “Not even if I let you be the little spoon?” Elyza waggled her eyebrows at the sight of Alicia rolling her eyes.

The two didn’t talk much while they worked other than coordinating a time to leave in the morning. They built two beds separate from each other but Elyza was dissatisfied when she laid in hers and felt no comfort, only the hard floor underneath still. By then the moonlight had flooded in. Power grids in the city must already be cut, Elyza thought, because there’s no way the natural light would be this strong with the light pollution of the city.

She laid on her back, every so often stealing glances at Alicia’s side of the room but the girl’s back was turned. She couldn’t figure out why it was that Alicia felt too far from her. She had known this girl for all of 8 hours but she wanted her closer.

“Are you cold?” Elyza heard the girl whisper as she turned over to face her.

“Freezing and sore as hell cause this bed is useless,” she replied. “Look, we have enough blankets and cushions to make one comfy bed and still stay warm. You can be the big spoon if you really want,” she said as she waggled her eyebrows again. 

Alicia couldn’t see the smirk but she knew it was plastered across the blonde’s face. “Shut up,” she replied while reluctantly getting up and bringing over her pillows and blankets.

Again the two worked silently, this time building a pretty decent looking bed out of their materials. It was small but Elyza was pleased when she laid down and didn’t feel like she was sleeping on a board.

Alicia joined her and after a little while she heard the blonde’s breathing slow and even out for the first time that night. She was thinking about her family and how desperately she needed to get back to them in the morning, but she also couldn’t take her mind off Elyza. Who was she? How did she have all of this knowledge about the apparent end of the world? And not only have grace and poise while dealing with it but also exude confidence while doing so? Alicia saw the bloodied bat that Elyza kept close to her side, she saw the dried splatter marks speckled across her face and clothes, and she saw how none of it fazed her. Just the thought of the 'undead' they had seen earlier was enough for Alicia to feel a chill ripple down her back.

She knew the blonde was asleep and she felt a little lost all of a sudden. She was inches away but Alicia suddenly felt panicked that she was alone, unable to welcome the unconsciousness of sleep. 

She was about to wake Elyza up but the girl beside her began stirring.”Lex…" she was saying softly, "Lexa..." Alicia caught a glimpse in the moonlight of pain in Elyza's face just before she gave a quick jolt, jerking herself awake.

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay,” Alicia said softly, sitting up and putting a hand on Elyza’s arm.

“Oh shite, sorry,” Elyza said, panicked at first until she felt how tightly the younger girl was gripping her arm. She smiled, “Whew, glad that was just a dream.”

“Whose Lexa?”

“What?”

“Lexa. You were saying that name in your sleep. I thought you were saying your last name at first but I heard it...you said Lexa.”

“I…I don’t know. It was just a weird dream, I don’t know any Lexa’s," Elyza said, confusion in her face.

“Fine,” Alicia countered, “Just don’t do it again, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry, beautiful,” another smirk. This time Alicia had a close up and could see it perfectly. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the blonde so close for the first time, inches apart from those blue eyes.

“Whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Elyza’s arm and pulled it over her waist as she turned over on her side, “I’m still cold and there’s no way I’m the big spoon.”

It was Elyza’s heart’s turn to skip a beat. Alicia had pulled her close enough that her body was pressed against the brunette’s back. She hoped to whoever the fuck was still listening that Alicia couldn’t feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She smiled nonetheless because she finally had the girl closer.

Alicia had felt Elyza’s breath hitch then let out a long exhale on her neck. She did like the way the blonde felt against her, though she would chalk it up to the feeling of finally having a little extra leverage on Elyza Lex.

She really did love being in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be similar in length and will include quite a bit more action now that the introduction stuff is out of the way. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza are forced to leave their safe haven and depart on the road to Elyza's house to gather supplies.

Elyza woke to a faint bang that apparently had no affect on the teenager that was still pressed tightly to her chest. She cursed softly, not wanting whatever caused the bang, nor the sunlight that was now flooding in, to disturb her perfect slumber with the girl she spent the night dreaming about.

She knew she was fucked already.

The second bang was a lot louder and this time Alicia jerked awake, ripping herself from Elyza’s arms and standing bolt upright. “What the hell was that?”

“Shh,” Elyza stood up, placing a finger to her mouth. “Either something’s trying to get in downstairs or whoever owns this building thought the apocalypse was the appropriate time to check up on it.” She saw Alicia’s eyes widen so she planted that smirk right back on her face. “Don’t worry, beautiful, you’re with me,” she winked.

She went into the next room and cracked a window, indicating to Alicia that they could scale down the side but was met with a skeptical expression. “Come on, I’ll go first and I’ll catch you if you fall. It’s not that far and the infected sound like they’re on the other side of the building." She peaked out the window once more, "this side’s clear for now.”

“I thought they were ‘the undead’,” Alicia retorted.

“Listen, miss Sassy, do you want to get out of here and find your family or do you want to join them?”

Alicia uncrossed her arms and followed Elyza over to the window where the blonde was already shimmying out. She had managed to reach the ground and waited for Alicia to follow, finding humour in watching the brunette who wasn’t quite as graceful as she slipped while climbing down. 

Elyza was right - she did catch her but the force knocked her off balance and the brunette landed on top of her. “If you wanted to keep spooning you could have just asked,” Elyza taunted the younger girl.

“Shut up.”

The two got up and began running, Elyza in the lead, using cars and buildings to hide themselves until the reached a small alley where they caught their breath.

“Where are we going?” Alicia asked, tugging on the blonde’s jacket.

“My place. We need to get there so I can stock up with weapons, and we can grab my bike so I can bring you back to your family. Then it’s straight out of the city for me.”

“Shit, you are prepared,” Alicia replied, not bothering to acknowledge Elyza’s last comment. Was she really just going to leave her after reuniting her with her family?

Cars whizzed by occasionally on the otherwise vacant streets, and the two girls didn’t see any of the undead while making their way to Elyza’s house. The trek seemed like hours to Alicia, who kept close to the blonde and her trusty bat, but soon enough they rounded a corner in a secluded subdivision when the blonde suddenly stopped causing Alicia to run into the back of her.

Elyza turned around and smirked at the younger girl, then pointed with her thumb to the small house behind her and exclaimed, “Home sweet home.”

Alicia took in the small home with a one car garage and a gate blocking off the front entrance. The street was quiet for now but the brunette urged Elyza to unlock the gate and scramble inside. 

"This is where you live?" Alicia questioned.

“No, I just have the keys to someone else’s house,” she replied while swinging open the door, gesturing for Alicia to go in. “Princesses fir-”

“Shut up.”

Elyza smirked, “Yes, dear.”

In the bright light of the sun Elyza was able to tell just how red the younger girl turned when she teased her. She liked it.

Alicia felt out of control again, feeling her face go warm. “You really need to stop flirting when the thing you should be paying attention to is the end of the world, so you call it.”

“Oh, so it’d be okay if the world wasn’t ending?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Didn’t have to,” Elyza waggled her eyebrows, “and I am paying attention to the end of the world. Stay here.”

Alicia followed the blonde, much to the blonde’s pleasure instead of annoyance. She reached a locked cabinet but simply took out her key chain, found the corresponding key and unlocked it, revealing to Alicia an arsenal of weaponry.

“What the…fuck,” she said, reaching out touch one of the guns but she was blocked by Elyza.

“Nuh uh, no way. You’re not touching one of these until you learn how to use one.”

“So teach me,” Alicia protested.

“We don’t have time for that, darling,” she said with a smirk. “You’re better off with one of these,” she said, tossing the brunette a machete.

“Okay this is awesome but also scary. Where did you get all this?”

“I told you I’ve been preparing for this. This is the result of years worth of stocking up.”

Alicia looked impressed but still there was a shadow of concern.

“Listen, beautiful, if I have the chance I’ll teach you how to protect yourself. For now we have to get you to your family so stay behind me, and if worse comes to worst swing that machete like your life depends on it.”

“it does depend on it.”

“Exactly.”

Elyza grabbed a few more items to jam in her pack while Alicia roamed the rest of the house trying to get a sense of who this Elyza Lex really was. She found no family pictures or any pictures at all, really, but she did find something she thought would be useful in the future.

"What are you doing with those?"

"What? They could be useful!"

Elyza made a swipe at the items in the brunette's hands but she yanked them away. "Candles? Are you serious? I don't have room for those."

"Find me another one of the bags like yours then and I'll take them."

"You're serious?"

"Yes! We already lost power all over the city, dummy, we can use these. And these ones smell incredible." Alicia took the bag the blonde handed her, ignored the rolling eyes and stuffed the candles inside. With a beaming smile she turned back to Elyza, "okay, what else can I bring?"

After grabbing a few more items the two girls left the house - Alicia finding it a little odd that Elyza was able to leave her home so easily - but she couldn’t ask her about it because they immediately encountered an undead in front of the garage.

“it’s moving slowly,” Elyza pointed out, “do you want to practice now?”

Alicia was taken aback by the question. To her this ‘undead’ was still a person. They were just sick. She couldn’t justify killing it to her conscience as easily as Elyza seemed to be able to.

Elyza saw the hesitation and decided not to wait for an answer. She took one of the several blades she now had strapped to her body and swiftly spun around, jamming it into the temple of the undead who used to be the little old lady that lived down the street.

Seemingly without remorse she held out a hand for Alicia to grasp as she stepped over the motionless body. The brunette's eyes brimmed with tears.

Elyza's face softened but her voice was strong, "You're going to have to do it yourself at some point." Alicia didn't respond so the blonde carried on, "I know you think they're just sick but there's no helping them, Alicia. They're dead and they need to stay dead. All we can do is help them pass in a way that ensures they don't come back."

It was the first time Alicia heard the blonde use her name since they met. She was getting used to the pet names but she felt it comforting hearing Elyza use her name; like she cared. Like the tough, arrogant exterior was just a facade. She relaxed a bit under the blonde's hand on her arm, nodded, and pointed to the garage, "Let's just go."

Blue eyes met green in silent understanding. Elyza rolled up the garage door to reveal a huge red and black motorcycle. This was not the bike Alicia imagined the girl owning.

“Of course you have a motorcycle," Alicia scoffed as though the past moment never happened, "it explains the leather jacket in this heat perfectly.”

Elyza flashed her smirk and winked, “Gotta fit the part, babe. Now it’s my turn to be the little spoon. Hop on and hold on tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to expose a little bit more of Elyza's soft side. I really wanted to hit on the girl's character development so the next couple chapters full of shenanigans didn't take away from their dynamic. I am just going through the editing process with the next chapter so this story will be updated very soon. Stay tuned!


	4. Locked and Loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls are close to Alicia's house but are forced to make a detour where they run into a small problem.

Alicia couldn’t deny that it felt good hanging onto the blonde girl's waist as they sped through the vacant streets of random subdivisions on Elyza's motorcycle. She would occasionally take one hand off in order to point the blonde in the right direction of her house. Once they got on the main road they encountered heavy traffic as cars flooded the onramps to the highway. Alicia gripped tighter as Elyza pressed on the bike's breaks and gave the handle bars a sudden jolt at she twisted them around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alicia shouted through the wind, her voice desperately reaching for the blonde's ears.

"Gotta find another route," she yelled back while revving up their speed.

They weaved their way through the main roads until they ended up on a quiet street with only a few houses. Palm trees lined the street, one appearing about every 8 feet, presenting a path toward the end of the street where it forked off in different directions. Alicia pointed ahead about 50 yards where she could see a group of four infected bodies clumsily making their way toward the sound of the bike's engine. The brunette's heart dropped to her stomach when she felt the bike surge forward and all she could do was curse under her breath and press her head into the blonde's shoulder blades. What the fuck was Elyza doing?

Elyza slowed and stopped about 10 feet from the undead and hopped off her bike while turning back to put a hand on Alicia's shoulder, shoving her back down on her seat. "30 seconds. Stay here and please, beautiful, keep the protest quiet," she winked.

Alicia watched as the blonde unsheathed a large knife and a glock from either side of her hip. 

BANG. BANG.

Two of the infected dropped and the other two increased their haste in the direction the shots rang from. Elyza stepped forward and drove the knife deep into the head of the shorter of the two. She gave the blade a quick whip, flicking the brain matter off before resting it back into its sheath before pulling out an identical machete to the one she had given Alicia earlier. The brunette watched in shock as the last undead, a tall man with a large frame, came at Elyza but the blonde was quick in slicing into its head.

30 seconds, give or take, and the fourth and final undead hit the ground.

The coppery scent of blood hit Alicia's nostrils and she jumped off the bike to keel over, trying not to throw up. She could hardly comprehend what she just witnessed but her shoes were very new and she refused to let the apocalypse ruin those for her too.

"Hey," the blonde rested a hand on the younger girl's back and rubbed up and down to try and soothe Alicia's queasiness.

"Ugh, that was so gross and now you smell like them too."

She gave a small chuckle, "Sorry, babe."

"You could have just left them."

"That's not how I do things."

"Why?" Alicia regained her composure and looked up to meet steely blue eyes.

"If I ever get the chance I'll explain it to ya, babe."

"You have the chance right now, just tell me."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong," she pointed to another member of the undead army.

Alicia drew back to the bike, shielding herself from harms way.

"I can leave this one for you, ya know."

"Elyza, just fucking get it over with," her eyes wide and set on the once upon a time soccer mom.

The Aussie reached down and yanked the machete out of the undead's motionless corpse before turning her attention to the one only feet away from her. "G'day, mate," she taunted while raising an arm and striking down. Blood sprayed and that copper scent hung in the air.

"Elyza, c'mon, before anymore else decide to join your party."

"Coming, dear." The blonde grabbed her aviators out of her pack before throwing one leg over the seat of her bike and turned to give the brunette the sight of her trademark smirk. "We're close, yeah?"

"Yeah as long as you don't take anymore detours or pit stops for your little game."

"Oh it's not a game, sweet cheeks, it's my duty."

The engine kicked to life and roared as Elyza took off quicker than she normally would, forcing the younger girl's protest to die in her throat and to grip tight to her waist again. She didn't mind Alicia's protests or challenges, she really didn't, but she never planned on giving away her mission. She allowed herself to get sidetracked once but she needed to get back on track and that required little to no contact with anyone.

Elyza was better off on her own and the quicker she could reunite Alicia with her family the quicker she could go back to doing what she was meant to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter originally but I'm staying true to my slow burn form. The next two are just about ready to go so I will update this weekend. 
> 
> Ratings and tags may be changing on the next chapter or two FYI


	5. Staying Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza finally meets Alicia's parents and shares the information she has as well as her plan for survival. She has a place to crash for the night but plans on leaving the family at the first possible chance until Alicia realizes what she's doing and makes a stand against the blonde leaving.

The clamor of the bike's engine reverberated off the subdivision houses alluding to how barren the streets had become. Elyza followed the pointed directions from her passenger and soon they pulled into the driveway of a modest looking home.

Alicia's parents must have heard the engine of the motorcycle because they came rushing out to greet the brunette as she swung her leg over the bike and hopped off. Elyza hung back, not having stepped off the bike yet, and watched as the younger girl hugged her mom and a man who she assumed must be Travis. Alicia had told her a bit about her family and now she was left wondering where her drug addicted brother must be.

Alicia’s mom walked towards the blonde resting on her bike with a hand outstretched, “So you’re the one who rescued my little girl and brought her home safely?”

“So you’re the one that created the girl worth rescuing?” She could see Alicia blush from where she was standing. She smiled, a trait unfamiliar to the brunette who was used to that arrogant smirk. She shook Alicia’s mom’s hand and finished with, “I can already tell where she gets it from. I’m Elyza. Elyza Lex.”

The woman was a little surprised by the accent and even more so by her confident demeanor and quick wit. “Well I do believe I owe you a thank you. My name’s Madison, and that’s Travis.”

Travis came over and shook her hand as well, rolling out his own ‘thank you.’

“Nick, my son, is inside,” Madison explained, “he’s…uh…not feeling the greatest right now.” She saw the raised eyebrow and quickly added, “it’s not the fever or whatever the hell this sickness is.”

Travis leaned in closer to Elyza then, “Listen, we know what’s happening. We’ve seen it. We’re planning on leaving the city as soon as possible.”

“We’re leaving?” Alicia had heard what Travis said but her tone wasn’t accusatory; it was more like relief. Travis exchanged a look between Elyza and and Madison. She stepped forward, “I’m not stupid, I did get into Berkeley, remember? I know what’s going on.”

Travis exchanged one last look with Madison before sighing, “Yes, we’re leaving. Nick is almost ready to travel, we’re going to the desert wher-”

“The desert?” Elyza interrupted, “No, no that won’t be smart.”

“Excuse me?”

“What happens when you run out of supplies? It’s not going to be simple to go on supply runs. People are thinking the same thing and exits out of the city are already blocked.”

"It's true, we got stopped multiple times trying to get back home," the brunette interjected.

Travis considered the blonde girl, still resting on her bike. “What’s your plan then? The city isn’t safe, we need to get away from people.”

“I know. What you need,” Elyza finally hopped off her bike and took a few steps toward Travis and Madison, “is a boat.”

Intrigued by her idea, and fearful of being out in the open street for too long, Madison invited Elyza into the house and instructed Travis and Alicia to follow. 

It was early afternoon as the three whispered at the kitchen table about food, supplies, and a route to get to a marina that might have an unattended boat. Alicia was there but she felt left out and pouted in the corner.

“Alicia,” Madison prodded her, “Go wake up Nick please.”

“NICK!” She yelled, tilting her head with a small smile at her mom, who looked thoroughly annoyed.

Nick walked into the kitchen a few moments later, long brown hair as disheveled as ever. “What? Who is she?” he asked pointing at Elyza who now had one arm lazily slung over the back of her chair.

“This is our new guest, Elyza,” Madison answered. “She’s going to stay with us tonight.”

He raised his eyebrows but let it go as Travis instructed him to sit down and listen to their new plan.

“Alicia please show Elyza your room and maybe the bathroom, I’m sure she’d love a shower.” Madison gave her a stern look that sent Alicia on her way up the stairs, followed happily by the blonde.

“Here,” the blonde got a face full of towel thrown by the younger girl, “shower’s that way,” she pointed down the hall.

“What, you’re not coming?” She waggled her eyebrows and blew the now red-faced brunette a kiss. “I’ll miss you!”

“Shut up.”

Alicia flopped on her bed and thought about what Elyza's next move might be. She was unable to get the blonde haired, blue eyed little shit out of her head. It was getting into the evening now so she knew Elyza would definitely be staying the night. The thought of the two of them sharing a bed for the second night in a row made butterflies erupt in her stomach that she forced away but she couldn't suppress a smile at the amount of comfort she allowed herself to feel. 

She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she heard the creak of her bedroom door as Elyza walked back into the room. The blonde's hair dripped from the shower and she had a fresh pair of black jeans on with yet another white tank top. 

"Sorry," she apologized when she noticed the younger girl sitting up from her bed, "I didn't mean to wake the sleeping beauty."

"You didn't."

"Great, 'cause I just heard your mom call up for dinner."

The family plus one ate dinner and talked late into the night before Travis suggested they all get some rest so they could be up early to prepare for their departure.

The brunette climbed the stairs while the blonde tagged along and they both went into Alicia's room. “You know there’s a couch downstairs,” Alicia pointed out.

“And there’s a perfectly comfortable bed big enough for two right here.”

To her annoyance Alicia realized just how much her heart rate picked up at the blonde’s refusal to sleep on the couch. She refused to be honest with herself but she knew she wanted Elyza by her side. 

“Come on, I won’t do anything. I just need a good night’s sleep before heading out early.”

“What do you mean?” Alicia questioned. “We’re not leaving until mid-morning.”

“Ay, princess, I’m not coming.” The blonde wasn’t smirking this time, she only flashed sad eyes before getting up to rummage through her backpack.

“I…oh…” Alicia trailed off, trying to mask her disappointment but unable to ignore the sting in her chest. What the hell was this? It’s been a total of 30 hours and the thought of this annoying as hell Aussie leaving her was unbearable. She knew this was likely going to be the case but after all the flirting and feeling that connection between the two she really believed Elyza would stay.

Elyza saw the hurt in those green eyes she had grown to admire in their short time together. She was doing the right thing though. This dead-filled world was not a place to get attached to others. The two girl’s strong connection already was something that made Elyza weak and that was unacceptable.

Alicia was quiet as Elyza continued her mental checklist of items in her backpack. However, when she finished and buttoned it up she turned around and was face to face with Alicia, only inches away.

Elyza’s breath caught due to their close proximity. She tried to stand tall by Alicia kept pushing forward, forcing Elyza back against the dresser. “I know what you’re doing,” Alicia said, “I know you think you’re all badass and strong but I see right through you.”

Elyza was barely breathing as the two kept unwavering eye contact. 

“You’re scared to get close to anything. You didn’t even care when we left your house, you didn’t even give it one last glance over your shoulder as you left it for the last time. Then you come in here, meet my family, share this plan of survival, then just disappear?”

“Alicia, I-”

“No, no I wont accept that.”

Their eyes never left each other’s and Elyza could see the tears brimming in Alicia’s. She reached up to brush the tear that had just fallen but Alicia stepped back.

Elyza was stung, and in that moment she realized that even if she did leave she would still feel that connection with Alicia. The overwhelming pit in her stomach and ache in her chest just looking at this girl wasn’t something that would fade through distance.

Alicia brushed her own tears away and glared at Elyza. In a low voice she said, “Just go now then. What are you waiting for?” 

Elyza was a little surprised by the hurt and malice in her voice. She knew how close she felt to this girl but she had no idea Alicia felt it too.

“So I do know you,” the Aussie stated in a low, raspy voice.

“Wh-what?”

Elyza closed the space between her and the brunette, reached up to cup her face and pulled it in close. She waited for signs of resistance but when she wasn't met with any she closed the remaining space and pushed their lips together.


	6. Irrefutable Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls have a moment to be in their own world where the let their guard down briefly, finally acknowledging exactly what it is that they've both been feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter allows Elyza and Alicia to be in their own little world for a short time because they are about to enter a world of shit when they step out into the openness of the apocalypse. It is not going to be so quiet for too much longer.

The kiss was slow. Elyza captured Alicia’s bottom lip between her teeth and the brunette let out a soft moan into the blonde’s mouth that drove Elyza crazy. Alicia reached up to place her hand on the back of the blonde’s neck in order to pull her closer. They broke apart briefly to catch their breath but the second kiss was more heated as they fought for dominance, constantly changing positions but never breaking contact whether it be lips or noses brushing together. Elyza slipped her tongue out to trace Alicia’s bottom lip and that’s when the younger girl pulled back. 

The two caught their breath again but stayed silent all the while maintaining eye contact. Alicia had pulled back but when she did she let the hand that was on the back of Elyza’s neck fall to the blonde’s waist. Elyza could feel her trembling ever so slightly.

“Did you feel that?” Elyza asked softly.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know exactly but I don’t think I can stop it anymore.”

Elyza leaned forward again but a knock on the door stopped her. Alicia immediately ripped her hand off the blonde’s waist when her mom walked in the room.

“Girls,” Madison said, “we’re going to bed. Make sure you get everything you’re packing ready tonight because we’re leaving right away in the morning. Remember to pack light; only the essentials.”

“Dead set, Mrs. Clark,” Elyza said, pointing to her backpack without skipping a beat. “Just gotta help little miss sunshine over here.” Alicia blushed again while Elyza gave her a smirk.

“Night, mom.”

The second Madison left the room Alicia smacked Elyza across the arm, scolding her for distracting her from what they were originally supposed to be doing. The younger girl spun in a small circle as she scanned her room, visibly rattled, trying to determine where to start in deciding what she was going to pack.

“Relax, babe, I’ve got everything we’re going to need. Just chuck some clothes in a bag, maybe that phone of yours that you refuse to put down, and you’ll be ready to go.”

Alicia sneered at her, “Just go get ready for bed or something. I need to change.”

When Elyza came back from brushing her teeth Alicia had changed into a plain tank top and short shorts. She now sat hunched over her backpack trying to jam in as many things as possible.

"Are those...more candles?" The blonde leaned over Alicia's shoulder trying to inspect her choice of luggage.

"Do you have a problem with candles? They're useful, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Elyza raised her hands in mock surrender while her eyebrows shot up and that ever so present smirk sat on her face. "So we're just ignoring what happened earlier, are we?"

Alicia got up and walked toward her bed. Without looking at the blonde she replied, "I don't know what to say about it. It was...I don't even know how to describe that but I do know that this is the last night I'm ever going to sleep in my bed which is all I want right now."

The blonde nodded her head. She didn't want to push her so she let it be. There was just one last thing she needed to do before turning in for the night. "I'll be right back, Princess."

Without leaving time for Alicia to reply she slipped out the door, shutting it gently, and left the younger girl to her thoughts which were all clouded by blonde hair, blue eyes, and endless pet names. Her thoughts were something she could not comprehend right now, and the feelings stirring inside her chest boiled her from the inside out.

When Elyza returned after what felt like ages she opened the door to find Alicia already under the covers. “Scoot over, beautiful,” Elyza said. She saw the younger girl blush and roll her eyes but she conceded anyway.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, Princess."

“Fine, whatever. That’s your side,” she said, pointing to the side closest to the wall.

“Perfect,” Elyza replied while jumping on top of Alicia, straddling her for a moment and giving her a smirk before rolling over to her side of the bed.”Sleep tight!”

The candle Alicia lit earlier when the sun began to sink burned dully in the far corner of her room, casting shadows on the two girls who had yet to fall asleep. Their uneven breathing patterns gave away that they were both still up.

“What are you thinking about?” Elyza asked. She moved closer to Alicia so they could whisper and still hear each other.

Alicia felt the blonde’s breath warm on her neck and it made her squirm. “I should be thinking about how this is the last night I’ll ever spend in my house, and that the world is crumbling around us, and that I’ll never actually be able to escape and attend Berkeley like I was supposed to.”

“But…you’re not?” Elyza quirked an eyebrow.

“No. I’m thinking about you.”

Elyza’s breath caught. She wasn’t expecting that answer, even after their kiss earlier. She was willing to let it go without discussion for now given the circumstances they were in.

“What is that connection I feel? Why do I feel it? It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. I’ve questioned my sexuality but this isn’t what this is about. It’s like I’m living in a constant state of deja vu and as jarring as that is I feel so comfortable around you. The thought of you being apart from me hurts. It makes my stomach burn and my heart ache.”

Elyza didn’t know how to respond to Alicia's blunt honesty because she was so used to her default defense of sarcasm. Of course she felt all of that too but she couldn’t explain it nor could she process the fact that Alicia felt it in the first place. She kept her distance from others, only occasionally partaking in one night stands, all of which made her feel nothing. Yet being in Alicia’s presence made her feel more alive than any form of physical contact she’d ever experienced. 

“Come here, Princess,” Elyza said, pulling the brunette over to her and allowing her to rest her head on her chest.

“You really need to stop calling me that.”

Elyza let out a throaty chuckle that Alicia felt reverberate through her. “You’re right, I need some new nicknames for you.” She traced circles on Alicia’s shoulder and down her back. “Look, I can’t explain it either but I know I don’t want to stop it.”

Alicia’s heart was still pounding, contradicting her next question, “Can we go slow?”

The blonde smirked, “Of course.”

Alicia gave her a light squeeze that Elyza reciprocated. The two lay there silently, slowly succumbing to their sleepiness but before they did Alicia made sure Elyza knew one thing.

“Hey, Lyza,” the blonde made a small 'mmm' indicating she heard her, “you’re not going anywhere.”

Another small chuckle, "Yes, Commander. Not a chance.”


	7. It Takes Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clark's plus one make their way out of the city but Elyza veers off on a little detour of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Elyza finally gets to show off her badassery.

"Where are you going?" Alicia woke to find the presence of the body that had fallen asleep next to her was gone. She had shot up quickly and peered through the dim light and, once her eyes adjusted, found a sneaky Eliza trying to quietly leave the room.

"Nowhere," she whispered back. "I promise."

"Just like last night?"

"Just like last night."

"You know, my mom kept me in the dark about Nick for the longest time until I came home after school one day and found him seizing in our living room. I found out the hard way that my brother was a drug addict." She sat up from her bed and walked toward Elyza. "She kept me in the dark about what was happening when people started to get sick. I had to find out from a stranger that it was something much bigger than that. And now," she was now only inches from the blonde, "you're sneaking around my house and refuse to tell me what you're doing."

"Alicia it-"

"I don't appreciate being kept in the dark, Elyza, and I don't understand why nobody seems to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"So prove it."

"I just want to protect you, Princess."

"I thought I was the Commander now?"

The sun had not yet fully risen so the room was still dim but Alicia was close enough to Elyza to see her smirk. "You are," she answered.

She put a finger to the blonde's chest, "Well I command you to tell me what's going on. That's how you can protect me."

She sighed and gave in under Alicia's stern gaze. "I've been going on the roof." She continued once she saw the brunette's furrowed brow, "I needed a good vantage point to try and see what's going on. There's no news from anywhere but I know it's getting bad. The military would have started evacuating and doing damage control downtown but its already been a few days so it's only a matter of time before they make it up this way."

Alicia looked panicked at first but she had a thought, "Isn't that a good thing? That means they're going to have it under control?"

"Do you really want the military - something controlled by the government - to be in total power at a time like this? You're a smart girl, babe, think about it."

A growing look of concern made its way to Alicia's face. The older girl was right. "So what do we do?"

"Stick to the plan. We get away from people and hideout for a while away from the risk of running into unwanted guests and then we make a go for the ocean. We need to leave as soon as your family is up."

Close to an hour later the sun had risen just like the rest of Alicia's family. Travis packed the back of his truck with their supplies along with a small bag of weapons provided to them by Elyza in case the group was separated and needed to defend themselves. Elyza declined the offer of Travis taking her backpack in the back of the truck as well, "This stays with me," she told him. It wasn't long until the four family members stood in the driveway while Elyza pulled her bike from the shed in the backyard.

"Mom, I'm riding with Elyza," Alicia ran and made to jump on the back of the bike behind Elyza.

"Hold on, you're going to need to take this then," Elyza shrugged her backpack off and handed it to the brunette.

To Madison's dismay she allowed her daughter to saddle up behind Elyza. She trusted the blonde and the truck was going to be cramped with all four of them riding on the single bench seat anyway. She just hated the feeling of separation from her family.

Elyza rolled up to the driver side window and handed Travis a map. "I've outlined a route that will take us to a safe place. Well," she paused, "a remote place. I've been there before and know the way so just follow me but if we get separated use the map."

Travis was still skeptical of their new found companion but he couldn't deny that Elyza knew what she was doing. After what he had seen downtown when he and Madison went looking for Nick after one of his benders a few days ago he had to get the people he loved away from this madness and Elyza so far seemed to be the best person to help him accomplish that. 

The engines of the beaten up old Ford and Elyza's street bike created a roaring harmony as they sped through vacant streets. Elyza wasn't surprised that the families in this area retreated into their suburban homes; before the power went out news channels urged the city to stay indoors while they defused the situation. City-wide warnings scared people. Anyone that didn't try to flee the city barricaded themselves in their homes.

Elyza felt the young girl behind her grip tighter around her waist. Her route took them down back streets and strayed them away from main roads but they couldn't avoid passing by an old rest stop that was crawling with the undead. They zipped by but after about a mile Elyza slowed and pulled to the shoulder of the road.

"I need you to hop in with everyone else."

"What? No! I'm staying with you!" The brunette protested.

"This really isn't a good time for you to practice being Commander," she smirked. "It's not going to be safe so please go with them, I'll catch up real soon."

"You're going back for those infected, aren't you?" The blonde didn't say anything. "What if you need help?"

"I won't need help."

"So then there's no harm in me staying with you?"

The pick-up truck slowed beside them and Madison popped her head out the window, "What's the hold up?"

"I was just going to check something out real quick, you guys can go ahead. It's pretty well straight from here on out."

Madison looked apprehensive but she knew she couldn't fight Elyza on this, "Okay," she conceded, "Alicia get in with us then."

"No, I'm staying with Elyza."

"Alicia this-"

"Mom! I'm going to be just as safe with her as I would be with you."

Elyza was confident that this was true and if she was being honest with herself she wanted the younger girl to see her in action. "I'll keep her safe, Mrs. C"

"I'm not leaving her on her own, mom, and you're wasting time. Just go."

Elyza placed a reassuring smile on her face and added, "20 minutes tops."

The truck pulled away and the two girls sped back in the opposite direction. Elyza was heavy on the throttle; she needed to ensure that they caught up with others in the time frame she promised. When they got close to the rest stop Elyza slowed and killed the engine of her bike so as to not draw too much attention to them.

"Listen, I need you to stand back here. Take your machete but don't get close to any of them. I won't let them get passed me though. Keep your head up and, oh," she winked, "only scream if you really need me, babe."

Alicia felt useless but she knew she should obey the blonde instead of making her regret allowing Alicia to come with her. She was worried but Elyza exuded confidence that reached Alicia, calming her. Elyza had two shot guns clipped onto each shoulder, a pistol holstered on her left hip, a blade sheathed on her right, two more blades strapped to each thigh, and a small knife hidden in her left boot. She looked like a warrior - all she was missing was the war paint. If that didn't set Alicia's mind at ease Elyza's next moves definitely would. 

She watched the blonde dart across the parking lot where she shouted taunting insults at the infected, "Oi! Over here you undead fucks!" She rang several shots off and three bodies dropped immediately. "Yeah, come here ya filthy bastard!" 

BANG. Cha-chick. BANG.

Blood sprayed everywhere as more bodies dropped. There were less than a dozen now but two followed one another and were only feet away from Elyza when she reloaded and placed the barrel of her shotgun directly on the forehead of one of the first infected. She squeezed the trigger and the forced blew off its head and went straight through the second infected's head. The noise drew the remaining group directly to Elyza and she reverted to using her blade. Her dominant hand was quicker and she drove her knife through three of the infected bodies head's with ease but soon she had to pull out the blade on her right hip to finish off the last few bodies. 

She had two on her but she saw that one had broken off after noticing Alicia still standing by the bike. In one swift movement she split the two infected bodies and simultaneously jammed a knife in each other their temples. Without pulling the blade out of the one on her left side she grabbed her pistol and yelled, "Hey! Ain't you a beaut!" 

The body that once belonged to a middle aged woman turned and was met with a bullet straight between the eyes. Blood sprayed and Alicia let out a cry of disgust. Elyza ran over and helped up the brunette who had sunk to her knees, the undead laying a few meters before her. 

"Shite, sorry about that," that damn smirk was still on her face. 

"Holy. Shit."

Alicia was still shaking from what she just saw but Elyza pulled her in close, "Hey, I'm sorry but we really gotta catch up with your family." 

Alicia allowed herself to sink into the blonde and felt comfort in her arms wrapped around her shoulders. She nodded.

"You didn't scream."

"I don't scream. I could have handled it on my own anyway, it was just one."

"You don't? Well we'll see about that," the blonde waggled her eyebrows. "It totally looked like you had control over the situation though but, you know me, I just had to rescue the pretty girl." 

She tried to make the brunette smile but Alicia had no reply to the older girl's flirting this time. She was concentrating too hard on not throwing up.

"Come on, let's go. But first," she smirked, "we should probably get cleaned up or momma Clark is never going to trust me to be alone with you again and I can't have that."


	8. How it Came to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clark's demand information on who Elyza Lex really is and how she came to be their saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see headcanons for Elyza's backstory all the time so I thought I'd throw my own into this story. This chapter is a little sappy but the end makes up for it. Enjoy!

Flashes of green hills traveled alongside the two girls as they rolled through the rural land. Alicia had slid her hands lower on Elyza's waist to grip her hips as they drove. She could never tire of having a hold on the blonde but she began to realize how sore her arms were becoming, and she leaned in closer in an attempt to ask the girl steering the bike how much longer they were going to be driving when she noticed the off white pick-up truck ahead of them. 

It wasn't long before Elyza sped by the truck to regain the lead in their trek to reach the secluded cliff house she was taking them to. The family had no idea yet where Elyza was leading them but the blonde thought it would be best to simply show them. It was better than the alternative of aimlessly trekking to the desert, or to be stuck captive near the city by the military. She wasn't expecting company but the old two bedroom house and the supplies she had brought up months ago should last them for a little while at the least.

After a series of twists and turns through winding roads they made it to a locked gate. Elyza jumped off her bike and pulled out her key chain to unlock the gate that swung inward and revealed two track marks of flattened down grass about 6 feet apart. Elyza steered the bike onto the left tire track and continued to lead the way around a wide bend where they were met with a tall but thin frame of an old wooden home. It was plain but the front door was caged and it had a small balcony that hung above a porch that stretched from one side of the house to the other. It looked like someone had made a few small improvements on the original home.

The blonde threw the kickstand down on her bike and helped Alicia off and turned with her arms wide open, "Welcome to woop woop!" She beamed.

"What the hell is woop woop?" Nick asked.

"The middle of fucking nowhere." Nick let out a laugh and Alicia flashed a rare toothy smile as Madison's eyes widened at the girl's mouth. "Oops, sorry Mrs. C, I really gotta stop swearing." The corner of her mouth twitched up in a crooked smile as she continued, "Just let me do a sweep. Stay here a moment."

She pulled out a small flashlight from her leather jacket and unsheathed a blade from her left hip and circled the house before entering the front door. Alicia took a look around the property and noticed the whole perimeter was fenced off. She felt a little more secure but couldn't help question how Elyza knew about this place and how she had managed to get them here with such minimal trouble. These questions she thought but soon heard Travis voice.

"Does she own it?"

"She can't be much older than Alicia. I don't know how she would have the means," Madison countered.

"I mean I'm grateful to be away from the city but why go through the trouble to bring us all out here? She hardly knows us."

"We took her in...maybe she's repaying the favour."

"That was one night. If there world is ending you don't just do favours like this for people you hardly know."

"Hey," Alicia spoke up, "newsflash: she's not doing it for 'us' she's doing it for me."

"What?" Madison and Travis sang in unison.

"Later," she shooed away their question with a hand, "she's coming back."

"All clear. Let's unpack the truck, shall we?"

The group of five spent the next 20 minutes unloading everything and bringing it into the house. The sun was in its early stages of setting so the first thing Alicia did was break out the candles while Nick shut the blinds on the only two windows on the main floor. Once everything was inside Elyza announced that the house ran on well water and offered up the bathroom on the main floor for anyone wanting to shower. Nick accepted the offer while Madison and Travis suggested they start on dinner.

"Sorry it's mostly all quinoa," the blonde said but Alicia was happy to hear that. 

The table was quiet as they all ate. Elyza and Nick shared a few jokes but it wasn't until they had finished and cleaned up that the real discussions began.

Travis could no longer hold it in anymore and spoke up about his earlier questions. "Elyza we do appreciate what you've done for us, we really do, but I can't help wonder," he gestured around the house," how? And...and why?"

"I helped Leash cause she needed help even though she might not have known it yet. I felt obligated to see through getting her home and when I did that I was met with gratitude and compassion. I had still planned to leave and come here on my own but Alicia changed my mind. I realized we could all come here. I know it won't be forever but at least we have room to breathe and figure out where we want to end up - whether that's together or not."

The five sat in silence for a few moments while they took in Elyza's response. Eventually Madison breathed a small but meaningful, "Thank you."

"You didn't answer the how."

"Nick! Don't be so rude!" Alicia barked at him.

Elyza smiled and raised her hands, "It's okay." Once she committed to bringing the Clark's with her she knew she would eventually have to explain herself. An Aussie saves their daughter and brings them out to the middle of nowhere without much of an explanation; she was surprised they hadn't questioned her sooner. She sighed. She had to tell them but she didn't have to explain every detail at least. 

"This place was bought with the money my dad left me after his death. I left Sydney shortly after it happened because everywhere I went I was berated with condolences from people I didn't even know. My father was well respected in the military, you see. That's also how I knew we needed to stay away from the military after the outbreak happened. I know how they work."

Alicia's eyes were the only ones on Elyza while the blonde spoke. She reached a hand under the table that was gladly accepted by the older girl. The other three looked down at the table or played with their hands, not knowing what to say or if they were supposed to say anything at all.

"My mum, she was crushed, but she kept busy with her work. She's high up in the government back home. We haven't spoken since the day before I picked Alicia up but the last time we did speak was when she informed me of what was happening. She had leaked information to me before around three months ago about a potential virus outbreak that had been reported in a few areas around the world. The UN hushed it all up but she told me I needed to be prepared so I started collecting supplies and formulating a plan in case what she was saying was true."

"She didn't suggest you come home?" Nick asked, glancing at his own mother and wondering what she would have done in this situation.

"She was supposed to fly out here and we were going to stay at this place together but she got delayed and then everything just happened so quickly." The blonde's voice turned hallow. "I have no idea if she's walking around alive...or dead." A hint of bitterness squeaked out, "Or maybe she's laying in a street with a gunshot in her head."

The room was quiet apart from the small sniffles coming from Alicia, tears falling down her cheek. Elyza was the one in the position to be consoled but she brushed off her feelings and took Alicia's hand into both of hers, gripping it tight. Nobody spoke.

"I think I'll go stand watch," the blonde stated as she stood up from the table. "There's only two bedrooms: the master bedroom that leads out to the balcony where I'll be on watch duty and another across the hall. That couch," she pointed into the small living room area, "pulls out. Sorry Nick," She said, indicating that Alicia would be the one sharing the master bedroom with her.

Without leaving them room to protest she grabbed her pack and ran up the stairs into the bedroom and out onto the balcony. The sun was no longer to be seen and the moon had come out casting a dim light across the property. She was joined shortly by Alicia who wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry," her voice hushed. "I didn't know...about your parents."

"Yeah. It doesn't make for good conversation as you saw downstairs. The room was a bloody extended moment of silence."

Alicia let a small smile play on her lips at the blonde's ability to keep her sense of humour. She reached down to brush her fingers over the name on Elyza's wrist, "Is that what this is?"

"My mother's." She looked up at the brunette and cupped her face in her hands, "Can we talk about something else?"

She smiled, "We don't have to talk at all."

The younger girl closed to gap and captured Elyza's soft pink lips in hers. As per Alicia's request Elyza took it slow and allowed the brunette to have dominance over the kiss. She flicked her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip eliciting a moan from the older girl. She broke away from her lips but trailed firm kisses down Elyza's jawline to her neck where she bit down lightly on her pulse point while her hands made their way south. 

"Fuck," was all Elyza could manage before forcing herself to pull Alicia's hands back up and place them around her neck. "If you do stuff like that I'm not sure I'm going to be able to go slow here, baby girl."

A smile broke across Alicia's face at the sound of Elyza calling her baby girl. That was one nickname she didn't mind at all. She placed a kiss along the blonde's jaw at every interval of the words, "I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Slow."

"You may not want to, Commander, but trust that you're going to want me to go very slowly," she smirked while lightly shoving the brunette back against the door that led back into the bedroom. 

Their lips made contact again in a searing kiss; both girls unable to control how turned on they were. They were engrossed in each other until a loud knock came from the hallway and echoed through the master bedroom.

Without taking her lips off Alicia's the Aussie muttered, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Alicia hid her aggravation of the disturbance with a throaty chuckle. She pulled away from the blonde's lips and leaned into her chest, "Maybe this is what's best for now."

"I don't believe it," she smirked but reluctantly made her way back into the bedroom to greet the unwelcome guests at their door.


	9. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to a couple weeks after making it to the cliff house. Security around the house has grown to meet Elyza’s standards but her and the Clark’s are still getting their barrings in the new world as they must continue gathering supplies as well as figure out their next move - if they choose to move at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a huge fan of time jumps but having it only be two weeks means not a lot changes. I’ve included it solely to speed up the process of the family, and more importantly Elyza/Alicia, becoming more comfortable with one another. The dynamics between each character don’t shift too heavily but the tone of underlying trust is one that is now acknowledged and shared.

“Spread your legs.”

Alicia flushed red but didn’t give the blonde the satisfaction of her devious smile. She stood with her arms outstretched in front of her with a small pistol in her right hand, her left supporting it.

“Now whose mind’s in the gutter, beautiful?” Her lips and eyebrows twitching up.

“I just wanted to join you,” she flirted back.

It took every ounce of Elyza’s being not to lean in and press their lips together. She knew Madison and Travis were watching her teach Alicia the basics on shooting, and although they begrudgingly accepted the idea of the two girls maintaining a close relationship after their late night chat the first night they got to the cliff house, the blonde didn’t want to push it too far. That didn’t stop her, however, from placing her hands on Alicia’s hips to guide her stance, or reaching around her shoulders to bring her arms up into a position that gave Alicia a better vantage to aim.

Madison and Travis looked on from the balcony where Travis was supposed to be eyeing the outskirts of the premise for potential risks. “Well at least she has her own bodyguard now,” Travis mused.

Elyza had given them each a private lesson on gun care, proper technique, and etiquette so it wasn’t strange to see the blonde interacting so closely with her daughter but the idea was still fresh for Madison. She also knew it was risky in this new world plagued by the undead to get so close to someone, especially for a sassy, angst-filled teenage girl, but she certainly wasn’t going to deny her daughter happiness. Besides, Elyza saved them all by allowing them to stay with her in their secure and secluded sanctuary. She also had a good relationship with Nick which wasn’t an easy feat so the mom simply agreed with Travis. 

“I know, Trav, but it’s still going to take some getting used to. It’s been just over two weeks but they behave like Elyza grew up around the corner from us.” She could accept their blooming relationship but their close dynamic was something she couldn’t quite fathom. Alicia was always so closed off so seeing her so comfortable with the blonde was odd.

You will. Listen,“ he said while pointing at the two girls. Elyza had picked Alicia up and they heard her let out a squeal followed by a laugh straight from her chest. Madison let a smile rise on her lips.

//

There was a routine around the cliff house now. Whichever two split guard duty overnight were allowed to sleep in as one person took over watch and the remaining two prepared breakfast. There were constant security touch ups to do around the house and property, and Elyza often took one person out daily to set and check traps. Nick spent a lot of time either coming up with theories about what was happening back in LA or pouring over the map for places nearby where they could scavenge supplies. They all kept busy and, despite a few heated makeout sessions, Alicia and Elyza rarely had much time to be alone.

It was Alicia’s turn to sleep in while Elyza was set to take over watch on the balcony but the brunette crept out into the early morning sunlight. "When can it just be us two with no responsibility? We’re supposed to be living our carefree days.” She wrapped her arms around the sitting blonde and placed gentle kisses behind her ear that lingered a little longer than normal.

“Mmm, if we’re carefree out here we run the risk of dying and that’s something I refuse to let happen.”

She pouted, “Well it sucks I don’t even get you close to me every night.”

“I’m right here outside whenever I have to do night watch, baby.”

“No, I need you touching me.”

Elyza caved. She persisted that the cliff house have 24/7 watch but the absence of the brunette was taking its toll on her too. With the rest of the guests frequenting their bedroom to get out onto the balcony for their shift they were never guaranteed privacy. Until this morning.

“Like this?” The husky voice of the Aussie whispered in her hear as she slowly ran her fingers up and down Alicia’s arms.

“Mmm, yes.” She swung her leg over the blonde’s lap so she was straddling her. “Like this.”

Elyza trailed her hands from the nape of Alicia’s neck down her ribs and rested on her hips. Their lips were inches apart and Elyza felt the younger girl’s warm breath fill her mouth. Sky blue eyes reflected forest green as they consumed each other. Alicia instinctively wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist as she stood up, leading them through the open door back into their bedroom.

Elyza laid the brunette softly on the bed but never once broke contact with her skin. “You’re sure?”

Alicia consented with the action of pulling Elyza on top of her, “I need you. Right now.”

That was all the indication Elyza needed as she planted soft kisses along Alicia’s jawline, then to her neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point, and finally reaching her exposed collar bone. Her hands fell to the hem of Alicia’s tank top where she yanked it up and over her head, throwing it into the corner of the room. Elyza positioned herself to straddle Alicia's right thigh while taking both of her exposed boobs into her hands, cupping them and lightly pinching both nipples until they were hard. Alicia was already bucking her hips into Elyza’s core, begging for more.

The blonde took in the girl writhing beneath her, "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "Your turn," Alicia instructed as she reached for the hem of Elyza's white tank top. Elyza took the responsibility upon herself and pulled the clothing over her head, tossing it into the corner with Alicia's. The brunette's mouth formed a small 'o' as she examined Elyza's bare skin from the waist up. She could see lines of black ink that wrapped around the blonde's ribs and led to her back.

"Another one?" She asked as she reached up to trace the lines with two fingers.

"It's a griffin."

Elyza wasted no more time and pressed her body against Alicia’s; she dragged herself slowly up to meet Alicia’s face with her own and captured her in a passionate kiss. Her right hand found its way to the back of the brunette’s neck while her left found its way from her chest to the waist band of Alicia’s shorts. She slipped them passed Alicia’s hips and down her legs but quickly brought her hand back up and gently rubbed the inside of Alicia’s thighs causing a growl to escape the younger girls lips.

“Shh,” the blonde instructed.

“How am I supposed to keep quiet when you-” Elyza caught Alicia’s sharp intake of breath as she slid a single finger through her already wet folds.

“You know, I took it as a challenge when you said you never screamed.” She smirked into Alicia’s lips as she felt just how wet she was. “We can’t risk you giving us away though,” she started to lift her hand away from Alicia’s centre, “if you can’t handle it we might just have to stop.”

Both of Alicia’s hands that were tangled in Elyza’s blonde curls shot down to catch the older girl’s, “Don't. You. Dare. Stop.”

“Yes, Commander.”

She added a second finger to Alicia’s slick folds and rubbed up and down slowly. Alicia’s hips bucked into the blonde’s fingers as her stomach muscles tightened at the sensation. She was so turned on that she was already close but Elyza wouldn’t let her have it that easy. She removed her hand from between Alicia’s thighs and ran both hands up the girl’s stomach until they reached her nipples. Alicia wasn’t happy about the absence from her centre but Elyza quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue which elicited a quiet gasp. She pointed her tongue and ran it bottom to top through her folds and back again before capturing her clit between her lips and sucking hard. She looked up to see Alicia’s eyes closed in concentration, trying not to let out loud moans.

“Oh my god,” she breathed.

Elyza quickened the pace of her tongue and brought her left hand down from Alicia’s nipple to reach the younger girl's core. “You’re so wet, baby girl,” Elyza panted out before her lips found Alicia’s clit again and two fingers made their way inside the brunette. She pumped them inside Alicia quickly while circling her clit with her tongue; her right hand reaching out for the younger girl’s hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair.

“Lyz,” Alicia threw her head back, “Lyz I’m close.”

Elyza increased her speed and thrust her fingers deep, curling them up and massaging Alicia's G-spot. She soon felt the walls of Alicia’s core close around her fingers as her hips bucked into them, riding her hand. She slowly took them out but maintained contact on Alicia’s clit as the girl rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Elyza sucked on her fingers, tasting her Commander again.

“Oh my…” Alicia let out a breath, “God…”

She caught her breath as Elyza climbed her way back up the brunette’s body and secured her lips between her teeth. “You like that?”

“I mean, it was okay,” Alicia bluffed.

“Okay? After that I’m going to have to start calling you Princess again.”

Alicia scoffed, “I will always be your Commander.”

“Oh yeah?”

Alicia had regained her strength and showed it by bucking her hips and flipping the blonde on her back. “Yeah,” she breathed into Elyza’s ear before trailing kisses down her neck. 

The simple touches sent shock waves down Elyza's spine and caused her stomach to burn. Alicia ripped off the blonde's pants but came straight back up to connect their lips again. She grabbed the hands that were now stroking her side and roughly guided them over top of the blonde's head, pinning them in place. Alicia's head constantly changed positions as the two mouths fought for dominance over the kiss. Alicia finally won as she slid her tongue out to line the inside of Elyza's bottom lip which granted her a moan from the older girl. She slowly began to gyrate her hips, pressing her thigh into Elyza's centre, eliciting another moan from the blonde.

"Right. There," Elyza growled. Alicia increased the pressure and the sensation was too much for Elyza. She needed to be in control again. In one swift movement she had the brunette on her back again.

Alicia looked up into sky blue eyes that had turned dark with passion. "What do you want?"

"This," she guided Alicia's hand down to her clit, dragged two fingers through her folds and nodded for Alicia to put them inside her. She began to slowly ride Alicia's fingers while the brunette added her thumb to Elyza's clit, applying pressure that made the blonde's breath catch.

"Just like that, Commander."

The younger girl used her free hand to rub Elyza's taught stomach before reaching up to cup her breasts, gently massaging one at a time and catching her nipples between her slender fingers. The extra stimulation was all Elyza needed to increase her speed as she rocked back and forth on Alicia's hand.

"Lyz, cum for me."

With one last forceful thrust Alicia felt the walls close around her fingers. Elyza let out ragged breaths into Alicia's neck as she collapsed on top of the girl, her fingers still inside the blonde as she rode out her orgasm. They lay still together listening to one another's breaths even out.

Alicia trailed her hands down Elyza's back, "Mmm was that good?" She whispered.

"I mean," Elyza lifted her head so she could see Alicia's eyes, a smirk firmly planted on her face, "it was okay."

//

The girls began to doze as sunlight flooded into their room. Elyza could hear Alicia's breath even as she was lost to unconsciousness. She felt herself about to join her when she suddenly heard the faint sound of metal cans clanging together. Her eyes shot open - the trap.

"Shite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, they finally banged! I'm terrible at writing smut but I hope it was satisfying enough. I encourage and appreciate your guys' feedback so keep letting me know how you're liking the story so far!


	10. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breach in the security of their confines leaves the group questioning how much longer they can hideout at the cliff house. Alicia is uncertain about more than just their plan for survival.

Without hesitation Elyza untangled herself from Alicia’s arms and burst through the balcony doors, grabbing her shotgun that was resting on the banister. She peered through the scope and scanned the property for several seconds before its sights landed on three of the undead tangled in her makeshift trap. She exhaled relief at the fact that they were not in imminent danger because her having to fire shots would draw attention from the rest of the house guests and she was not yet prepared for any other Clark than Alicia to see her completely naked.

“What’s wrong?” Alicia opened the bed sheets that were wrapped around her to welcome Elyza's body. 

“Undead.” She pointed and Alicia’s eyes widened like they always did when she saw the gruesome shells that were once home to the living. “They’re far enough away from the house but we need to take care of them. I’d say now’s the perfect time for some target practice.”

Alicia caught the older girl’s wink but she was still uncertain. “I don’t like guns. It was fine practicing when they weren’t loaded but they make me uneasy.” Unconsciously she brought her hands up to her stomach, as if to shield it.

Elyza pressed her hand over Alicia’s, “It’s okay, you’re safe with me. Let’s try that machete then, yeah?”

“That requires putting on clothes,” the brunette groaned.

“You know I’m the last one that supports you wearing clothes, beautiful, but unfortunately they’re mandatory in these situations.”

“Fine,” she huffed but placed a soft kiss on Elyza.

They unlatched themselves from each other and headed back in but the unmistakable thud of footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs. Elyza gave the younger girl a soft prod, “Get in bed and under the sheets!” Elyza’s lack of bed sheets to cover her body left her vulnerable but instead of jumping under the covers with Alicia which would admit her absence from guard duty, she opted to jump back out onto the balcony. She slammed the door and pressed her bare body against the side of the house with strong hopes Alicia could send whoever was barking at their bedroom door away.

“Travis!”

He barged in the room leaving no time for Alicia to gather herself. “Sorry, Alicia,” he said as he took in the sight before him. Alicia was bundled up to her neck in the bed sheets with pure panic painted on her face. “Where’s Elyza? The infected - there’s three out there, they got in the fence.”

“Travis, she’s taking care of it,” she pleaded, “now please get out! I have to get dressed.”

She saw his jaw unclench and his shoulders relax. He apologized once more before shutting the door and leaving Alicia to catch her breath.

“Fucking hell, that was close.” The blonde let out a breath as she walked back in smirking. She chuckled as she saw Alicia still with the covers up to her neck but mouth slightly agape at the sight Elyza. “You know, Commander, I’ll never tire of you worshiping this body but right now duty calls.”

After getting dressed the two girls hurried down to the main floor where the rest of the house guests were pressed up against the windows staring at the undead that still lingered in Elyza’s trap. All three turned in sync when the girls strode passed them and out the front door.

“Whoa!” Madison ran over and caught Alicia’s arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Mom, let go!” She yanked her arm out of Madison’s clutches. “You know what they are, mom, we have to get rid of them.”

“So you’re just going to kill them?” Travis’ eyes skipped over Alicia’s and met piercing blues.

“Travis," the blonde's expression softened, "they’re dead. They may still be standing but they’re no longer people and there’s no hope in bringing them back. Even if there was a small possibility of it we don’t have the means to do so. We either kill them or we’re the ones preying on human flesh to snack on.”

Travis’ face contorted at the image just described. He knew, deep down, but his morality couldn’t yet justify himself being the one killing them. He conceded and turned to Madison with sunken eyes.

“She’s right, Trav.”

“So who wants to practice?” Elyza asked excitedly. Upon registering Madison’s apprehensive face she added, “You can’t hide from this forever. Everyone needs to learn to protect themselves.”

Reluctantly she allowed her two kids to follow the blonde into the mid-morning sunlight. She tagged along behind them but Travis refused to partake in the lesson.

“There’s three of them and three of you,” Elyza stated. “We want to keep the noise down to a minimal in case there are more nearby so no guns. Can’t risk drawing anything or anyone our way.”

“Why don’t you need to practice?” Nick questioned.

Alicia let out a small laugh until she realized the others hadn’t yet seen what Elyza was capable of.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing she’s just…she’s just well trained already. She is the one that gave us all gun lessons, remember?”

They lined up 10 yards away from the trapped bodies that immediately turned at their sound and smell. The raspy gargles of their hisses sent spine tingling shocks down their backs but it fueled Elyza’s fire. “Whose first?”

Nick stepped forward and accepted the long blade held out to him by Elyza. She guided him closer and instructed his every move along the way until he got close enough to grab the wrist of an outstretched arm, push it aside, and plunge the blade deep inside the undead’s temple.

“Perfect,” the blonde beamed. Nick felt pride for all of two seconds before it was shrouded by the upbringing of his breakfast. Oatmeal didn’t look good going down or coming up.

Elyza patted him on the back with one hand while covering her mouth and nose with the other. “Lovely. Madison?” She had taken the blade from the undead’s head that lay close to her feet and offered it to her next. Again, she reluctantly accepted, and again Elyza guided her student toward the two remaining bodies that growled at their desired meal that was just out of reach.

Madison followed Nick’s lead and quickly pushed aside the bloodied outstretched arms and drove the blade up through the jaw and into the brain of what looked to be the body of middle aged man. Perhaps a father, she thought. She pulled the blade out as quickly as she pushed it in but dropped it at Elyza’s feet as she retreated away from the stench of death.

Elyza picked up the blade and placed it back in her sheath, offering the machete to Alicia instead. She practiced well with it and knew it was her weapon of choice. She handed it to Alicia who accepted but before letting go she placed her hand over Alicia’s that now grasped the handle, “Okay, Commander, you can d-”

“Alicia!” Madison and Nick shouted in unison. The last of the three undead had broken free from the trap in its relentless persistence for blood and flesh.

“Elyza! Madison called, "Do something!”

Alicia pried her hand away from the blonde’s, “No, leave it!”

Elyza watched the poise in Alicia’s stance as the growling, bloodied body crept ever so slowly towards her. “Just breathe, baby girl.” She waited until it was close enough before side stepping the body, raising the machete, and bringing it down full force into the side of the undead’s head. It collapsed and hit the ground with a dull thud.

//

The dinner table was rowdy with chatter as both Nick and Alycia recounted their first kills. Madison looked stern but Elyza detected amusement in her eyes; something that was not shared with Travis. They had spoken early on about the idea of having to face the undead but they had felt secluded for weeks that the concept became unfamiliar. Travis' hopes that they would be the lucky ones were diminished the second he realized that even the confines of their hideaway were penetrable. He had been naive.

He spoke up, "We need to discuss moving forward with the original plan."

Elyza looked on to see the two sibling's laughter cease. The falling of Alicia's smile sent a pang through her heart. She took her eyes off the brunette's and turned to Travis. He was looking at Madison but the Elyza knew he wanted an answer from her.

"Mom," Alicia began, "we are safe here. It was only three and they were trapped! We-" Elyza sensed her fear and reached a hand under the table to rest on Alicia's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Madison took advantage of the pause in her daughter's protest, "Leash, they got within the fence. What if more come?"

"We build a stronger fence!" She turned to the blonde, "Elyza?"

The softness in her voice matched her eyes, "Alicia, they're right."

"Why would you say that? Elyza I know what you can do, we can stay safe here!" Her voice was raising.

"Hey, shhh," she cooed. "Our original plan was never to stay here, remember? I can keep you safe wherever we are but this property is too big and exposed if the undead, or other people, find it."

Alicia's breath settled as she took in Elyza's words. She knew they would have to move on eventually but it had only been two week's and she was comfortable with the rhythm her and Elyza had developed. She wasn't prepared for days on the road and nights where she couldn't envelop herself in the bubble the two girl's had built around themselves here.

"So, the plan?" Travis prompted.

"Constant motion," the blonde spoke up, "that's how we stay alive." She caught Alicia's eye and gave her thigh another squeeze under the table. "Nick - you have that map where you pin pointed nearby places to scavenge?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's on the coffee table in the living room."

"Good, we're going to need that tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Madison asked in surprise.

"No. Tomorrow we scavenge what we can nearby, take the evening to pack up, and leave the following morning."

This plan was not quite met with enthusiasm just yet but the longer the group talked the more willingly they all agreed that this was the right decision. They spoke well into the twilight before dispersing to their nightly activities.

Alicia followed Elyza into their room and out onto the balcony where Alicia was to keep watch for the first half of the night. Elyza spun around and softly pinned Alicia to the side of the house. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Better now," she caught Elyza's lips in her own. The kiss began to turn heated but Alicia pulled away before it got carried away, much to the dismay of Elyza. "I just can't shake something you said downstairs."

"What's that?"

"You said 'that's how we survive.' I don't want to just survive, Elyza - isn't life about more than just that?"

Elyza furrowed her brow and let her hands that were pinning Alicia's shoulder drop to the brunette's hips. Something about that statement shook her. That deja vu feeling was back and she felt it flood her brain and sting her heart. The piercing feeling rippled from her chest to her stomach and down to the tips of her toes.

"Yeah...yeah it is. Of course," she said in a stronger voice in an attempt to regain her composure. "Do you feel this?" She took Alicia's hand in hers and placed it over her own chest where her heart was entombed.

Alicia felt the blonde's heart pounding through her shirt. She nodded and took Elyza's hand and mirrored her actions. They shared a soft smile.

"This is what life is about, Alicia. My heart is alive and as long as we can feel this I'd call it more than just surviving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst and sap in this chapter but it won't last for long!


	11. Trigger Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do supply runs ever go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'd just like to take a second to recognize all the positive feedback I've been getting. I appreciate it all very much and its kept me interested in telling this story. I would also like to note that next week I am going away for a month long backpacking trip but I do intend on wrapping this story up before I go. That means that there will likely only be two (potentially three) more chapters after this one. I will try to make them as exciting as possible, but for now I hope you all enjoy this one!

Clouds scattered the skies in every direction paralleling the ominous feeling in the pit of Alicia's stomach. Engines rumbled to life as she hung on tight to the waist of Elyza while they led the two vehicle convoy out the gate. Madison closed the gate behind them, wishing them a safe journey as her and Nick waved goodbye. Someone had to keep guard while they were gone and Madison willingly volunteered while Nick reluctantly stayed. It was either him or Alicia and, despite knowing how strong his mom was, after all he'd put her through he felt obligated to protect her. 

It was a short time contouring winding roads that led them in a different direction than when they first made their way to the cliff house before they reached a main road. The wind ripping blonde curls wildly in front of her gave Alicia a sense of ease because those curls and the body they stemmed from represented safety. The brunette felt it in her stomach; Elyza would always protect them.

They sailed down a narrow road with nothing but straight painted lines on asphalt ahead. Alicia gained comfort from sitting in her favourite spot on Elyza's motorcycle and she used this to her advantage as she let her hands roam the blonde's body as they drove. She slid her hands under Elyza's opened leather jacket and brought them up to rest on the older girl's boobs, giving them a firm squeeze. She could see the corner of the girl's mouth twitch into a smirk but it wasn't the response she had hoped for. She let her hands slide to the blonde's waist again momentarily before slipping them between her thighs where she rubbed slowly.

"I will crash this bike and kill us all if those hands wander any further!" Elyza yelled back. Alicia grinned from ear to ear. That's the response she was looking for.

It wasn't long after Alicia's little game that the bike slowed as they came up on an opening in the road. Up ahead there was a gas station, a convenience store with a small pharmacy attached, some sort of office building with the windows all boarded up, and a hardware store. They hadn't known exactly what they were going to find but Nick had spotted a small town on the map and figured there had to be supplies close to it. Elyza thought this would do just fine.

The girl's hopped off the bike and Travis slammed the door of his truck shut. "I'm going to check the pumps first. Why don't you two check out the convenience store and pharmacy for food and any first aid stuff." He suggested. "I'll try and get into that office building after and see what I can find."

Splitting up wasn't always the best option but Elyza had given both Travis and Alicia weapons. Travis took a gun and long blade while Alicia stuck with her machete and a small hunting knife that she tucked inside one of her boots. Despite being a lousy shot Elyza believed Travis could hold his own, or at least be smart enough to get out of harms way. They were all in shouting distance and Elyza knew she would have no problem getting to either of the two before the undead did.

"Sounds good, just give a shout if you're in a jam."

The two girls made their way into the convenience store/pharmacy which was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Elyza went straight for the lollipops she had spotted from the doorway into the store and grabbed a handful to stuff in her jacket. She noticed the younger girl's raised eyebrows.

"What?" She had kicked her smoking habit a long while ago but she still craved having something between her lips and Alicia's lips didn't satisfy the need often enough. "Don't judge me." Alicia scoffed. "I don't know what Nick needs so why don't you check out the pharmacy?"

Alicia conceded and Elyza continued prying her way through the aisles in search of something useful. Maps, batteries, a flashlight, a phone charger for Alicia's phone that had died two weeks ago. If they ever found a power source and Alicia could bring her phone back from the dead (pun intended) Elyza would be rewarded in the most inappropriate of ways. She smirked at the images bubbling in her mind.

"Babe," she called, "you're going to adore me even m-"

"ELYZA!" 

The blonde dropped the supplies she had gathered and ran toward the sound of Alicia's scream. She readied her knife expecting to fend off the undead but she turned the corner and was struck with horror. A man about the size of Travis but a touch shorter stood less than eight feet away and had his gun pointed straight at her chest. His companion was a burly man a little taller than Travis and twice his size. In his arms was a squirming Alicia with a knife at her throat.

"Drop the knife," the shorter man demanded.

"Sure, here." She slid the knife handle first toward them.

"Is that your bike out there, sweetie?" 

"Yeah, she's a beaut, isn't she?" 

"She is. So's this one," the bigger man nodded his head at Alicia. "I think we'll take both, whaddya say J?

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

Elyza put her hands on her waist, jutting out a hip, and tilted her head. "Nah, listen here you blokes. This is what's going to happen." She caught Alicia's eye amd inclined her head ever so slightly. "I'm going to kill you first," she pointed at the shorter man with the gun," and then I'm going to kill you," she turned back to the man holding Alicia, "before he hits the ground." 

The men shared side glances but before either of them could laugh in disbelief Elyza had produced the gun from the waist line of her jeans that she concealed behind her back. 

BANG.

Her weak hand wasn't as steady but she fired a shot straight through the shorter man's gut. Kill shot. He had collapsed to one knee but before his second knee hit the floor Elyza had already taken out the knife she hid in her left boot and threw it hard across the room, slicing through the skull between the eyes of Alicia's captor. Both men's weight slammed to the floor in synchronized fashion and Alicia propelled herself forward into Elyza's arms.

"I knew you'd be screaming my name one day," the blonde waggled her eyebrows. 

Green eyes pooled with tears but the younger girl managed a, "You're unbelievable," before letting all her weight sink into the blonde.

She helped Alicia stand before going to check out the large bag that laid behind where the bigger man had been standing. She bent to pick it up but it was heavier than she expected. She opened up the bag and let out a shrill cheer. Alicia was taken aback; Anything but the cool, husky rasp that left the blonde's throat was an anomaly.

"What is it?"

"It's a motherfucking crossbow!"

Alicia rolled her eyes but had to admit Elyza looked even more badass holding it. She watched as the blonde loaded an arrow in and pointed it at the man who only moments ago had a gun pointed at her head. "What are you doing?" Alicia asked. "He's dead."

"He's dead but this dirtbag is going to come back and, dead or alive, he does not deserve to walk this earth again." With that she plummeted an arrow straight through his eye. 

The girls gathered what they had tried to collect before being so rudely interrupted and ran back to where the bike and truck were parked hoping to find Travis. They saw his body crumpled beside the truck and Alicia made a b-line for him.

"Shit!" She knelt down and felt for pulse. "He's still breathing, thank fuck. I think he's just unconscious."

"Bastard's must've knocked him out." Elyza looked around and saw no signs of a third vehicle. "They must be from close by. Let's get him in the truck."

Alicia looked around and realized what the blonde was getting at. They hurriedly heaved Travis' body into the truck and laid him as gently as they could on the bench seat. Elyza tossed their gear and supplies into the box in the back but slung her trusty new crossbow over her back. It looked like Travis filled one gas can but didn't get much else. She wanted to scavenge the hardwood store but decided against it in case the two blokes she just did in had any friends nearby.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," she said before pecking Alicia on the lips. She gave her a smirk, "I hope you can drive, Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little subtle shade in this one but I felt it was very necessary. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza enjoy one last night together in solitude before the group partakes on their mission to reach the ocean.

Dusk was well on its way when the group made it back from their supply run to the cliff house. Madison and Nick had been outside all afternoon waiting for their family and the Aussie to get back. When they heard the rev of the motorcycle they both hurried to the gate to unlock it.

“We expected you a little earlier,” Madison’s eyes were wide in earnest for an explanation.

“Hit a snag but we manged to pick up a few things. Oh and,” she caught Madison’s eyes trailing to the pick-up that only had one visible occupant, “Travis is just having a little snooze.”

They made it to the front of the house where Elyza explained to Madison what happened. “He’s waking up!” Alicia announced.

Travis grumbled as he sat up, “What the hell was that?”

“I was just explaining. There was a small misunderstanding…not sure if you remember those two blokes? We sorted it out though.”

“Sorted it out?” He had both elbows propped up on his knees and both hands supporting his head.

“Well we sent them on their way,” she lied. Alicia wasn’t about to correct her and draw unnecessary attention to the danger they encountered nor the fact that Elyza had committed murder. Yes, it was to protect her and she was grateful, nor did she feel an once of guilt, but she didn’t think the rest of her family would agree. “We won't have to deal with them again.”

“Where’d you get that crossbrow?” Nick pointed to the new weapon slung over her back.

“I made a deal with those two guys. This was part of it.”

“C'mon, Trav, let’s just get you inside.” He accepted Madison’s arm and they headed into the house.

“What the hell happened?” Nick wasn’t as submissive to Elyza’s explanation.

“I told you,” she smirked, “it was just a misunderstanding.”

//

They all sat around the kitchen table after dinner in their usual places as they discussed the plan one more time before turning in for the night. The map Nick had highlighted lay spread across the table and Elyza leaned over it, pointing to each check point as she spoke. There were three: one for each place they planned to spend a night in on their way to a marina that Nick had also pin pointed on the map.

“Okay, we haven’t heard a sound from military choppers like we did the first week and a bit. It’s been radio silence which means they’ve done their jobs and have likely pulled out from the city and the surrounding areas.”

“Which means there’s a less likely chance we’ll run into any military?”

“That’s right, Mrs. C.”

“It also means they probably killed a lot of the undead, right?”

“That’s what I’m thinking, babe.” Alicia blushed at the nickname spoken in front of her family. Nick gave a sly smile and Travis and Madison pretended not to hear. “So hopefully we don’t run into too many but at least we have an idea of what we’re dealing with now. Are you all a little more comfortable defending yourselves now?”

They all nodded but after their supply run went south Elyza wasn’t as confident in them. That wasn’t an issue though because she was confident in herself and the fact that she would take down every goddamn undead bastard along their way.

“We’ll pack the truck in the morning,” Travis stated, “but I think we should get to bed.”

“I’ll watch tonight, everyone else just make sure you get a good sleep. It’ll be a tough few nights.”

“Elyza, you need to sleep too.” Madison’s mother instinct kicked in.

Elyza smiled as her heart gave a small tug. She never stopped missing her mum. “If I need a break Alicia can watch for a bit.”

“Yeah, mom, it’s okay.”

They bid each other goodnight as soon as they were out of sight from the others Alicia reached for the blonde's hand, “Are you okay?”

They walked into the master bedroom but the older strolled right through and went straight out to the balcony. Alicia stopped at the bed taking a moment to gather all the bed sheets and pillows. She walked out to join Elyza who was already posted in her chair and she dropped the bedding at her feet.

“What’s this?”

“It’s our last night here,” she shrugged, “I’m sleeping out here with you.”

The blonde smiled and answered the earlier question, “Yes, I’m okay.” She pulled Alicia onto her lap. “It’s nice, you know. Your mom. She’s strong but she cares.”

“Mmm.” They sat wrapped in each other but did not speak. Alicia knew the older girl missed her mom but there was nothing to be said or done to make that hurt any less. Instead she chose to pour herself into the blonde and hope that it was enough to quell the pain if only in the slightest.

They spent the next few minutes just looking at the stars that burned brightly across the midnight blue sky. Millions upon millions of stars, infinite universes, and they ended up alive, together, in the same world at the same time. Alicia was overwhelmed with emotion and broke the silence so as to stop herself from breaking down. “If there are people out there like those guys today don’t you think it would be safer to stay here than to be exposed on the road?”

“We’re always going to be on the road at some point, Leash. We’re going to need supplies again eventually and god forbid those guys had a group and we run into them again. We’re too close.” She stroked the younger girl’s cheek as Alicia leaned into her hand. “Remember what I said? Constant motion.”

Alicia nodded and spun around to straddle Elyza, leaning down to place her head in the crook her neck. “Do you trust me?” Alicia raised her head and nodded then planted a firm kiss on Elyza’s jawline.

“I do trust you, Elyza.”

They linked eyes and allowed themselves the few moments of complete and utter solitude from the world, the stars, the light breeze that rustled the long grass that surrounded the house. Lips met in a soft kiss before Alicia pulled away, extracting herself from the blonde’s grasp, and busied herself with the makeshift bed.

“I hope that’s comfier than our bed the first night we spent together.” Elyza smirked.

Alicia quirked an eyebrow, “Of course it will be. I’m the one making it this time. Now come here.”

“Yes, Commander.” Elyza joined Alicia on the floor of the balcony and was pulled down into Alicia’s lap. “You’re right - much comfier.” She smiled.

“You need to sleep, Lyz. You barely did last night and today was exhausting.”

“I need to keep watch, baby girl.”

“I’ll keep watch. You sleep.” She instructed. Elyza didn’t have much say but it also wasn’t difficult to comply when the brunette started stroking her hair, coaxing her to sleep.

Elyza felt the most content she’d felt since before all of this started. She loved putting herself in dangerous and risky situations which is another reason the apocalypse hardly fazed her, but she would not deny the safety she felt in that moment. She strained to keep her eyes open, taking in every last second of the younger girl’s face mixed with the stars, before drifting into an easy sleep. She didn’t know exactly when she fell asleep but she soon found herself staring out into the same night sky only from much higher up in a tall tower. She saw flickering lights below but they resembled candles more than they did lamps or light bulbs.

“Clarke. Clarke.” Elyza turned around at the name. She was confused but recognized Alicia’s last name being called out. The balcony she was standing on was open and there was no door leading into the room, only long drapes. She fought her way through them to search further for the voice. “Clarke.” The hard pronunciation of the ‘K’ was what caught her.

“Alicia?” She heard the name again and soon found the source. It was Alicia - at least she thought it was. A black dress fell like curtains hanging off the familiar brunette’s shoulders. “Alicia,” she tried to say but all that came out was, “Commander.”

“Clarke…Clarke!” Alicia was reaching for her but her image became faded and was replaced with green eyes mixed with the sensation of cool air on her face.

“Hey, hey, Lyz, it’s okay.” Elyza bolted up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you but you were mumbling and fidgeting and then you started getting louder. I didn’t want you waking anyone up.”

“It’s…it’s okay.” She was struggling to catch her breath.

“Another dream?”

I think…I don’t know. I think you were there but you were just repeating the name and-“ the realization suddenly hit her. Maybe the Dream Alicia wasn’t saying her last name but a first name. She shook away the idea as she remembered how it ended. “And I think I lost you.”

“Hey, you didn’t.” Alicia embraced Elyza’s panic and reassured her, “I’m right here. I’m okay.” She continued to stroke the blonde curls that laid in her lap. "What name was I saying?"

"Clarke."

"My last name?"

"No, it was more like...more like you were calling me Clarke."

Alicia furrowed a brow as the sensation of deja vu flooded over her again. She could not explain it so she simply joked, "Maybe we got married," with a small laugh.

The blonde’s eyes popped and she let out hearty laugh. Her breath evened out and she let allowed herself to calm down before desire overwhelmed her and she launched herself at Alicia, attacking her lips with hers. The younger girl was taken aback but she wasn’t about to back down from a kiss like this. Elyza slid her tongue out, seeking permission to enter the brunette’s mouth which was granted immediately. Elyza wrapped a hand around the back of the brunette’s neck, the other securely on her waist while Alicia entwined her hands through blonde locks. They fought for dominance, vigorously changing the position of their heads. Alicia finally broke the kiss to catch her breath but Elyza quickly moved her lips down her jawline to her neck where she sucked and nipped a little harder than she usually did. The action was met with a moan which sparked a fire in the blonde. She lifted Alicia onto her lap without breaking the kiss and flipped her down on her back while simultaneously pinning her hands over her head.

Elyza kissed her way down Alicia’s neck to her collarbone then moved her way to the centre of her chest. She planted soft lips between the covered breasts of the girl writhing beneath her, taking one hand off her wrist to massage the girl through her bra. It didn’t take long before she was tugging at the hem of Alicia’s shirt. “Off.” Alicia sat up and allowed the blonde to lift the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. She placed her lips back to the bare skin on the younger girl’s chest while wrapping her arms around her back and unhooking her bra, dragging the straps down her arms and tossing it aside to join her shirt.

One hand reached up to secure its place behind the brunette’s neck while the other found its way to a now exposed breast where Elyza began to massage gently, pinching the nipple between two fingers. Her lips captured the other exposed nipple and she sucked lightly. The sensation drove Alicia wild and she bucked her hips into the blonde’s stomach. Alicia liked being in control but she enjoyed being dominated by the older girl just as much; however, it was Elyza’s turn tonight. 

She was reluctant to remove Elyza’s hand from her chest but she knew the reward would pay off in the end. She guided it up indicating for the blonde to wrap a second hand around her neck. When Elyza met her demand the brunette lifted her body and flipped her on her back, pinning her down by the throat. She was gentle enough not to cut off the blonde’s airway but firm enough to exert her dominance. "You may be in charge but don’t forget who your Commander is,” she whispered. The words mixed with warm breath in her ear and on her neck made Elyza burn with desire. She was so used to being the one in control. She knew Alicia liked it but she was more than willing to let the younger girl take over for a while. She could sense the nerves but Alicia wasn’t letting them show. This new found power turned Elyza on more than anything before. “What do you want, Commander?” 

She dragged her teeth along Elyza’s neck and jawline before whispering in her ear again, “You.” 

“You have me.” Alicia reached behind Elyza to support her back and she pulled her up enough to lift her shirt over her head, followed by the unhooking of her bra. The blonde’s breasts bounced free but were quickly cupped by Alicia’s hands. Her thumb circled over the hardened nipples while the two girl’s lips met again. It was Elyza’s turn to buck her hips into Alicia’s stomach. “More” she moaned into the brunette’s mouth. Alicia listened and trailed her hands down the older girl’s stomach to the top of the waist line of her jeans. She slid a finger underneath and grinned upon feeling lace. She unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, hooked her fingers in the belt loops and tortuously slow she dragged them down the blonde’s legs and tossed them aside, adding to the growing pile of discarded clothes. 

She felt her way back up long slender legs and reached the inside of Elyza’s thighs that quivered under the touch. She nipped with her teeth and dragged her tongue up to the edge of Elyza’s underwear. Using her teeth again she bit down on the material and gave a hard tug, pushing it to the side and exposing the blonde’s folds. She brought her head up, her mouth so close to Elyza’s centre she could feel Alicia’s hot breath, but the brunette kept moving up and her lips met Elyza's stomach instead. The blonde let out a groan. “Something wrong?” Alicia mimicked Elyza’s trademark smirk. 

“Absolutely not. Other than the fact that you’re still wearing pants.” 

“Let me take care of that for you.” She stood up abruptly and in one swift movement she removed jeans and underwear all in one, quickly resuming her position between a Elyza’s legs. “Better?” The blonde nodded her approval while stripping off her last piece of clothing. Alicia's hands wandered from between Elyza’s thighs, over her centre, across her stomach, and back up to massage her breasts. Her mouth followed suit and she flicked her tongue over each nipple. The tongue work distracted Elyza from the removal of Alicia’s right hand but she soon realized it had left and found itself a new home as two fingers slid through her slick folds. “You’re so wet, Lyza.” She increased the speed of her fingers rubbing Elyza’s folds and added her thumb to the mix, applying pressure on her clit which elicited a strangled moan from the older girl. She brought her left hand up and wrapped it gently around Elyza’s throat again. “You like that?” 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, Commander,” she choked out as Alicia applied more pressure both on her throat with one hand and her clit with the other. Satisfied with that answer Alicia moved her head down to where she knew the girl wanted her most. She trailed her tongue down her body as she went and finally paused in front of Elyza’s core. She moved her fingers down and slid two inside the blonde making her breath catch, but didn’t leave her clit untouched for long as her tongue made contact. “Fuck. Me.”

“I’m the one in charge here, remember?”

“You are but fuck,” she bucked her hips into Alicia’s tongue, “please baby.” Alicia worked slow then fast then slow again until Elyza was begging her. She picked up the speed of her fingers thrusting into Elyza while her tongued painted circles around her clit. She could sense the older girl was close so she straddled her thigh and used the force of her hips to thrust her hand deeper into Elyza. “Mm harder please, baby.” With her free hand she tweaked Elyza’s nipples between her fingers but did not let up in the pounding of the blonde’s core. She thrust her hand harder and harder and curled her fingers up, massaging every part of Elyza’s inside she could reach with her long, delicate fingers. “Mmm fuck me-ALI.” Alicia clamped her hand over the blonde’s mouth before she could scream out the rest of her name. 

Her body trembled as she arched her back and flung her head skyward. Alicia captured her clit in her lips again and gently flicked her tongue back and forth while Elyza rode out the aftershock of her orgasm. She waited to remove her fingers until she felt Elyza’s walls unclamp and then brought them up to the blonde’s lips for her to taste herself. She sucked them cleaned and then collapsed, pulling the brunette on top of her. “I knew you’d be screaming my name one day,” she winked.

“Fuck, baby girl, you should be in charge more often.”

“I told you,” she reached down between Elyza’s thighs again, “I will always be your Commander.”

“Well as your subject it is my duty to please you.” She reached her own hand down to rest between the brunette's thighs as she pressed their lips together once more.

And to think either one of them thought they were getting any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up to you all - I have decided on an ending to this story therefore there will only be one more chapter following this one. I've enjoyed writing this a great deal and I hope the ending is satisfying enough! Once again I thank you for the kind comments.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza shut the caged door of the cliff house and secured it with two locks. She gave it one last look before turning to step down the front porch and join the girl waiting on her motorcycle. Alicia had watched the action with curiosity. The blonde had taken such care and extra time to ensure the last remaining physical form of her parents memory was safely locked away. She understood but she couldn't stop the question of 'why bother?' from finding its way to the front of her mind.
> 
> Elyza saw the questioning look in Alicia's eyes and simply shrugged, "Just in case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out as a potential one shot but I got way too invested with the development of these beloved characters, and got carried away in my attempt to heal the pain I felt from Lexa's death. I must admit that it was the perfect therapy, and I am more than happy with the story I've told so far, but this will be the final chapter. Enjoy!

The first two days and nights on the road were uneventful in Elyza’s eyes. They had come across two groups of the undead the first day which was when Travis made his first kill. He had no choice. The group lined up to fight them; Elyza took out as many as she could with her shotgun while the rest cleaned up the stragglers. Alicia was by her side taking out every undead within an arms length of her beloved blonde with the machete she was now so comfortable using. Travis was apprehensive at first but instinct kicked in when he saw a loose body target Maddie. Without hesitation he jammed his blade through the back of its skull earning himself cheers from the Aussie.

By the second day they were all groggy after a not so comfortable sleep in the two tents Travis had packed from their home only few weeks previous. Elyza sensed the lack of morale in the group which was not a good sign. They had to stay alert and ready at all times so when they met another group of the undead she developed a point system between her, Alicia, and Nick. Five points for a a direct kill shot, two for every kill, and 10 bonus points for style. Madison had overheard and by the time they had massacred the plagued group of undead bodies she was closing in on Elyza’s lead after a particular nasty kill.

Nick thought it was unfair because all of Elyza’s hits were kill shots. He had the most kills but he lacked accuracy and style which pushed him into last place behind Alicia who had managed a direct kill on all but one undead she faced. Elyza tried to even it up so she reverted to using her crossbow which only benefited her when she sent an arrow straight through the skull and into a second undead’s eye directly behind the first one, killing two in one shot. By that point even Madison couldn’t catch up to her.

They had veered off Nick’s original route slightly when they found a section of homes that were separated on large lots. The sun was setting on their second day on the road and they chose to seek homage in one of the houses after Elyza cleared it instead of opting for another night hidden away in the trees. After 48 hours in tight knit quarters they all ate in silence before residing to separate rooms around the house. They had barricaded the two entrances, locked every window, and drew the blinds shut, and just to be safe they elected not to burn candles so as to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.

“You were so good today, babe. I was proud. And a little turned on,” she added with a smirk.

Alicia laid in the blonde’s arms, taking in her intoxicating scent and being grateful for the security. “You’re not the only one who can show off.”

Elyza let out a throaty laugh. She stroked Alicia’s bare arms while burying her face into the crook of her neck. She could stay like this forever but she knew she had duties to attend to. Her original plan to kill every last one of those undead bastards was already way off the rails but she conceded those battles to win the real war: finding something worth staying alive for.

Maybe it was for her dad’s honour or her mother’s pride but she felt obligated to terminate every last undead she could get her hands on. She soon realized that plans change, however, because you really can’t plan for running into a beautiful girl that makes your head swim and your chest cave in. When you meet someone like that plans are no longer relevant because people like that were inevitable. Alicia was inevitable.

“What’s after this?”

“We’ll find a boat tomorrow. Some rich bloke’s boat and we’ll sail off into the sunset, yeah?”

She smiled, “I mean after all that. Is that just it?” She took Elyza’s hand and placed it over her heart where the blonde could feel its steady rhythm. “You said as long as we feel this we know we’re living and not just surviving but how long are we going to live out there? I wanted to get away from my life here. I wanted to attend Berkeley and do the stupid shit college kids do and make something of myself.” She let out the fears she had been concealing and allowed herself this new form of vulnerability in front of Elyza.

“Listen beautiful,” she turned Alicia’s head in search of green. It was too dark now to see her eyes but they both felt the connection, “we're at the start of a brand new world. Yeah it might be crawling with the dead but we can beat this. It may be a war but we are at the helms of a genesis of change if and when we win. And when we finally do you can still achieve a life beyond the onslaught of this damn apocalypse.” She kissed Alicia’s temple and let her lips linger for a moment. 

"A peaceful journey into adulthood would have been nice."

"Nobody grows peacefully into an adult. It's all fight, pain, and lessons learned. It's just that now the rules have changed and for us its become a little more life and death."

"I choose life. With you. I just wish we could start living that life, right here, in a house just like this one. No running and no fear."

“We are living right now but in order to do so we need to survive and this is how we do it. Do you remember the key to our plan?”

“Constant motion?”

“Exactly. We may be on a boat by tomorrow but six months from now we could be somewhere else, and five years from now we could be living in a community with all those who survived this thing. Maybe someday it will no longer be shrouded by fear and death but right now you do still have your whole life ahead of you."

Alicia wrapped her hand around the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her closer. “Our whole life?”

The blonde smiled and leaned into Alicia to lock them in a passionate kiss which was enough approval of her agreement for the younger girl.

//

Elyza sat perched in an open second-story window while she cleared a few of the undead that were roaming around the entrance of the house and Travis’ truck with her crossbow. They didn’t have much longer to go before they reached the marina marked on Nick’s map so Elyza contemplated one of the more difficult decisions she’s ever had to make while sending arrows through fleshy skulls. After coming down to join the rest of the group outside she wheeled her bike into the garage of the house they called home for a night. With a sigh followed by an encouraging prod from Alicia she pulled the door down and used her knife to mark a big E.L in the wooden paneling surrounding it. Alicia joined her family in the cab of the truck while Elyza jumped into the box in the back. As they pulled away the blonde gave one last look back at the house before turning her eyes forward to scout the streets. 

Alicia looked through the back window to analyze the girl she was falling hard for. Her crossbow was tightly slung over her shoulder and the strap separated the space between her breasts. She held her shotgun poised and ready to fire, her eyes steady. Her whole aesthetic overwhelmed Alicia with nostalgia for something she wasn't even sure existed. She thought back to Elyza's dream where she had supposedly been calling out her family name but Elyza seemed to think it was something else. If she hadn't been referring to the Clark's than she must have been calling a name. A first name. Clarke - with a hard 'k' and an 'e' on the end. Alicia's stomach burned, her heart pounded, and her head felt dizzy trying to comprehend this idea. The longer she stared, though, the more she thought to herself 'she could be a Clarke.'

A lonely undead was dragging its feet about 50 yards ahead of the truck and Elyza made no mistake in lining up her shot. She waited patiently for it to turn its body so she could look it in the eyes where a soul used to be and blew its head clean off while exclaiming, “10 points!”

Nick slammed his back against his seat in anger, startling Alicia, and shouted, “That’s not fair!”

// 

The short drive ended as Travis pulled up to the docks. Elyza scanned the area through the scope of her gun but spotted no immediate danger. “Okay, try to find the biggest one and then we’ll siphon gas from some of the others.”

“That won’t be hard,” Alicia pointed to a massive boat at the far end of the marina. 

“And what if it doesn’t have keys?” Travis questioned. 

“Please,” The blonde scoffed. “You think I’d waste our time coming out here if I didn’t have a backup solution to that problem?” They all grabbed as many supplies as they could from the back of the truck and made their way to the boat. It was no private yacht but it certainly didn’t lack space. The deck was large and met a latter that led up a small tower to the enclosed cabin. Underneath there was a small living space with a couch that pulled out, a kitchenette, a bedroom, and even a small bathroom. It would be tight but it was doable for now. 

Nick and Travis busied themselves with siphoning gas from nearby boats while the three women scavenged for supplies like extra rope, life jackets, or anything else useful that people might have left behind. Elyza found a smaller boat that had an enclosed cap which gave her an idea. “Hey,” she projected to everyone, “we can anchor these two together and that way we have some extra space. That boat,” she pointed to the one that was now packed with all of their stuff, “is big enough to pull this one so we don’t have to waste gas.” 

The rest of them agreed and soon they were all aboard and watching Elyza hot wire a damn boat. She got it started after a few too many choice curse words and, after showing Travis how the throttle worked and explaining, “it’s kinda like a car. Just don’t oversteer,” they were off. Elyza and Alicia both jumped into the smaller boat so the blonde could steer it, and Alicia just sat back and let the salty wind whip through her hair. 

“Where exactly are we going?”

“Woop woop.” Alicia let out a laugh and plopped herself onto the older girls lap, placing her hands over top of Elyza’s so she could help her steer what the brunette now referred to as their ship. 

"You know I was thinking after what you said the other night...about you being my subject?"

"Uh oh."

"I think you need a new title."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." A sly smile spread across her lips. "If I'm your Commander you're my Ambassador." 

Elyza took her eyes off the ocean and lost herself in forest green. She wrapped a hand around Alicia's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, capturing the younger girls bottom lip between her own, her craving finally satisfied.

The best part about all of this, Elyza decided, was that out here on the water neither one of them had obligations or duties. It might not be permanent but for now they could enjoy the pleasures of being free and foolish and unforgiving. They were, after all, just kids that were forced to grow up a little too fast in such extreme circumstances. For now they could simply live.

In peace may you leave the shore  
In love may you find the next  
Safe passage on your travels  
Until our final journey to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I was so tempted to have Clarke wake up and have it all be a dream but I'm not an absolute monster like some writers (I'm looking at you Jflop). 
> 
> It was obviously incredibly important for this story to have a happy ending and that was my goal all along. There is, however, a lot of room for interpretation on how it truly ends and I hope it inspires you all to fill your heads with your own ideas. If I had the time I would write the rest of Alicia and Elyza's world but I do not, and it was never my intention to create a story that dragged on or equivocated to anything other than their happy ending. I hope it was as fun for you all to read as it was for me to write, and I sincerely hope the ending was satisfying enough. 
> 
> May we meet again.


End file.
